1. Field of the Invention
The exemplary invention relates to protective cover mechanisms and, particularly to cover mechanisms for protecting interfaces of electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern electronic devices, such as wireless telephone units, allow users to place a phone call and exchange data from virtually any location within the service area. Wireless telephone units typically incorporate a rechargeable battery pack so the device can be completely mobile. However, these battery packs must be periodically connected to a power source to be recharged. An external interface is usually provided on the device for connecting the battery or battery pack to an external power source. Additionally, an external interface might be provided on a wireless telephone to allow the phone to be connected to other electronic devices for transmitting and receiving data.
Wireless telephones are not the only modern electronic devices which can be connected to other devices to increase functionality. For example, even smaller computers such as palmtop or electronic notepad computers can be connected to larger computer systems, modems or printers to provide additional functions.
In all these examples, an electronic device needs an external port, interface or connector for easy connection to other electronic devices, accessories or networks. However, external interfaces must be protected from the external environment to function properly.
To protect external interfaces, ports and connectors on an electronic device, it is common to provide a cover that can, for example, be snapped or slid into place over the interface. However, after the covers are removed from the electronic device to access the interface, it is very easy to misplace and lose the cover.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement within the art.